


Getting Over Himself

by camichats



Series: Age Difference Fluff Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Remus had some reservations, but Harry set him straight.





	

When Remus woke, it was pleasantly entangled with his new lover, one he’d finally overcome the guilt for wanting. 

Harry had tried to be patient but eventually exploded on Remus, asking why it was okay for Remus to be the one making decisions now but during the war, it had been unacceptable, and other things of that nature. 

That had been three days ago, and Remus was still adjusting to not waking alone and tired. He smiled softly at Harry, shifting slightly to better hold him and accidentally waking him. 

He lifted his head, blinking blearily at the werewolf with a small smile and shuffling closer into his heat, pillowing his head on the bare chest in front of him. “Love you Remus.” 

Remus kissed the top of his head and settled for a lie-in. “I love you too Harry.” He had already drifted back off to sleep, but Remus added, “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.”


End file.
